


【DMC/VD】Out of darkness

by Yomiria



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:26:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomiria/pseuds/Yomiria
Summary: 是黑骑士哥×初代终于摸完了这条小鱼，窝确确实实是听着out of darkness来写的，不想去想名字了，就这样吧。灵感来源于hei太太的某张图窝真的真的很爱初代。【x
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 9





	【DMC/VD】Out of darkness

Out of darkness

幽暗的古堡里四处逃窜着各种下等恶魔，男人机械地挥动大剑，四溢的电光偶尔照亮他血红色的大衣下摆。

他应该赶紧离开。魔帝被打败后这块空间也即将崩塌，再过不久整座Mallet岛便会完全沉入海底深处。

大厅、走廊、然后是门。他并不记得正确的路线，或许只是他身体里另一半的本能还在驱使他继续前行。

石板的地面在剧烈的摇晃中整个塌陷，冰冷的海水倒灌而入，他与四散开裂的石块一同坠落。

潺潺的水流声中，他能听见他自己粗壮的呼吸，和踏起水花的声音。他的手掌扶着冰冷的墙壁，双腿沉重得像是灌满了铅。魔光石发出的光源仅能照亮他四周的区域，前后无边的黑暗中他甚至无法确定他是否还身处古堡当中。

他刚用最后的魔力击败追来的三只魔眼，但是那也仅能将他封印在魔界的深处，拥有不死之身的魔帝终有一天还会重返。他拒绝再去思考有关mundus的任何一切，血管里流淌着一半恶魔的血缘，孑然一身什么都不再剩下的恶魔猎人。被困死在这与魔界相连，即将没入深海的孤岛之上。

妈妈……Vergil……Trish……

他在心里默念着，眼眶干涩得发疼。他逐渐失却了五感，和类似于情绪的东西。

然后他推开了新出现的那扇门。

一瞬，他幻听到圣歌的旋律，唯一的光明透过穹顶照射进来。

这是个教堂。

布道台后方的彩窗上是金发红衣的圣母，笼罩在柔和的微光之中。

妈妈……

他低喃道，迎向那唯一的光明。

我打败他了……妈妈，对不起……

他走到布道台前，一道黑影从隐藏的阴影中走出来。

黑铁的盔甲上散布着斑驳的裂纹，一丝不苟贴在头顶的银发，苍白的脸上爬着几道暗紫色的脉络。

Nelo Angelo。

不。他手掌贴上黑铁的盔甲，彻骨的冰冷。他喊出他的名字。

“Vergil。”

他抬头望着他的兄长，嘴角弯起一抹苦涩的笑意。

“来接我的如果是你的话，也还不赖。”

他看见浓重的血红从他兄长的眼里淡去 露出和他极其相似的蓝。

“……Dan……te……”

“啊……是我。”

他踮起脚攀上他兄长的肩，凸起的肩甲硌在他的手臂上隐隐作痛。他的呼吸钻进他的衣领，像冰结的风。

包裹在金属里的手臂环过他的脊背，力道大得像是要把他揉碎进盔甲里。他被包覆在冰凉的，令人窒息的拥抱里，只剩下眼眶灼热得快要燃烧起来。

“……Dan……te……”

他的声音里不存在一丝起伏，不带一点情绪，但是他却能在尾音里找到那微弱的迟疑。

“嗯，Vergil……我在。”

脚下地板剧烈地晃动起来，金发红衣的圣母化作片片彩色的碎硝，折射出最后一抹绚烂的光。

四分五裂的残垣断壁砸出巨大的响声，尔后从四面八方奔涌而来的水压夺走了全部的空间与氧气。

在幽深而冰冷的海水中，他没有松开手，他也没有。

澄澈的天空之下，碧蓝的海面之上，风平浪静。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 窝一边写得很爽很开心一边觉得心里好痛好想哭。
> 
> 窝对黑骑士哥的理解大概是berserker，然后解除狂化状态的话就是这个亚子。  
> 嗯智商可能跟U酱差不多(你等一下  
> 没有了！(？


End file.
